Girl Meets Cursed Child
by ClaraOOswald1995
Summary: Riley Matthews has always felt different from her family and her friends. Being the middle child of Cory and Topanga – she is expected to be in Gryffindor – but yet she isn't in Gryffindor. She is in Slytherin. But she now must weigh on her family history as Darkness is now occurring in unexpected places, particularly in the past.
1. Chapter 1: Girl Meets Hogwarts Express

Chapter 1: Girl Meets Hogwarts Express

 **Hey guys,** **  
 **This is my new fanfic – Girl Meets Cursed Child. As you will expect – this fanfic will contain spoilers from Harry Potter and the Cursed Child. I would say Girl Meets World as well but the Girl Meets World concept is only for the characters. Many characters from Girl meets World will be featured, some will be hated and others will be loved. Also Rucas is not featured as well – it will be more Albus and Riley so Rlbus relationship AND Albus, Riley and Scorpius friendship. Also each chapter will begin with a quote either from Girl Meets World or Harry Potter and the Cursed Child.****

 _"Friends talk to each other but real friends listen," Riley Matthews, Girl Meets Boy, Girl Meets World_

I sighed as I step out of my father's car as I walked slowly behind my family. I didn't exactly relate to my family as I always felt left out. My family – in particular my older brother – Elliot – always talk about Hogwarts or Gryffindor (which is the house that my whole family has been in) or in my father's case – 'the good old days'. I see my best friend – Maya as I entered platform 9 and ¾. "Peaches!" I called out as I ran to my friend and hugged her.

"Pumpkin!" She cries out. We often give each other nicknames – nice nicknames as well. We often call each other after vegetables or shorten our names. "Can you believe it? After years of waiting, we finally get to go to Hogwarts."

I could hardly wait – NOT. I wasn't exactly looking forward to Hogwarts. It wasn't that I love it – or like it or whatever – it was just that I wasn't looking forward to the Sorting – hell even the house I would be in. "Yay, I'm excited," I lied.

"I've been excited since Josh started which was two years ago," she added. Maya has a massive crush on my cousin – Josh which caused me to become uncomfortable, due to the fact of the age difference. "You know what else there is to be excited about? I heard a little birdie told me that there is a Potter in our year. His name is Albus – I think."

That was another thing that annoyed me – my father always speaking about Harry Potter – even my brother who is two years older than me always hanged around James Potter Jr – pulling jokes or whatever.

"Earth to Riley," Maya said, as I got distracted again. "What about you and Lucas huh?" Lucas was my Muggle ex-boyfriend. I broke up with him because I got accepted at Hogwarts. I lied to him by saying I got accepted into a boarding school and stated that I'm pretty sure I wouldn't write.

"What about me and Lucas?" I asked.

"Oh, I don't know," she answered. "You and he were pretty much hanging out with each other while I was third wheeling you guys."

"He is a Muggle and it would probably never work out anyways," I added.

I felt a tap on my shoulder as I turned around to find Lucas Friar - my ex-boyfriend. "Hey, Riley," he said.

"Lucas," I said, sounding surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"Got accepted at Hogwarts, of course," he replied. "I didn't know you are going there too."

"Ahoy there, Ranger Rick," Maya says, waving her hands like a sailor.

"Hey, Maya," he says, slowly. "How are you?"

"Terrible, now that you showed up," she adds. "And now you are going to Hogwarts – I'm officially devastated."

"Well, I'm devastated too, Maya," he said sarcastically. He turns to me and says,"I'll see you later, Riles."

"Bye," I said, feeling a bit uneasy. He walks away as I see him entering the train.

"Come on, Riles, it's time to say 'Bon Voyage' to our parents," she said.

I walk up to my parents as I said my 'Goodbyes' to them and Auggie. "Riley, don't do anything drastic at Hogwarts," my father reminded me. "Don't do what your brother, Elliot and James Potter did in their first year."

"Dad," Elliot groaned.

"Elliot," my father adds. "Anyway, he and James nearly blown up a toilet seat."

"It was by mistake," Elliot adds.

"A 'Hundred Points from Gryffindor' mistake," my father concluded. "What I'm trying to say is to be yourself."

"But take away the clumsy," Maya injected, as she walks over to join us. I punch Maya in the arm – knowing that she never felt any pain unless it was extreme.

"We'll see you at Christmas, Riley," my mother added.

I walked onto the train with Maya as we made our way down to see if any compartments were empty. "Damn," Maya concluded. "Every compartment is full." We continued walking as I stopped in front of a compartment which only had one boy – a lonely, blond haired boy, looking outside and being bored. I felt sorry for the boy.

"Maya, we could sit in there," I said.

"No offence, Riles, but I'm not sitting in a compartment with Voldemort's son," she adds.

I sighed. Everyone had various rumours about Voldemort having a descendant – a child. I wouldn't have guess that the boy in the compartment was Voldemort's child. He looked pale, blond haired and had a nose – Voldemort didn't have a nose nor was he blond haired (I doubt that Voldemort had blond hair, I heard that he had dark brown) – but he did have a nose in the past - that was the past.

"There's no way you believe those stupid rumours," I said. "He looks innocent enough."

"'Innocent' really?" Maya says. "He looks as innocent as Voldemort and he wasn't innocent at all. He is Voldemort's son. Believe me, Riles, he is Voldemort's son."

"Well, I don't believe you, Maya," I argued back.

"This is one of the many reasons why I don't like some of your personality," she adds. "You see too much of the good in people."

"Well some people are good," I said. "And that boy in there is probably good person. You probably don't even know nor met him, so how would you know that he is a nasty person?"

"Well, for starters, He is Draco Malfoy's son – Scorpius," she adds. "He isn't a good person."

"How do you know?" I shouted. Nearly everyone looked at us arguing even the boy in the compartment. "You haven't met him. You know what; I don't think we should be friends anymore if you are believing in stupid rumours like that."

"Fine," she sounding equally angry. "I'll go and sit with Farkle and Lucas while you sit and make friends with Voldemort's son."

"Fine," I shouted. I opened the door of the compartment and slammed the door. "Is this compartment taken?"

"No," the boy says. "You can sit here if you want. I'm Scorpius."

"Yeah, I heard, I'm Riley," I added, sounding upset.

"Thank you," he said.

"For what?" I asked.

"For defending me," he added.

"I see the good in people, and I know you are a good person, Scorpius," I said. "Too bad _some_ people don't see that."

"Anyway, do you want some sweets?" he asks. "I've got loads – Shock-O-Choc, Pepper Imps and Jelly Slugs." "I'll have Shock-O-Choc," I said, as I looked towards the window, staring outside. I felt a tear falling down my face as I realised that I just lost a friend – Maya. I started eating my Shock-O-Choc. When I finished the sweet, I heard the compartment door slam as I turned around to see two other people. One is a girl with brown skin and black hair and the other is a boy with dark brown hair and green eyes.

"Hey," the boy said. "Is this compartment…"

"It's free. It's just me and Riley," he says.

"Great," the boy said. "So we might come in – for a bit – if that's okay."

"That's okay," Scorpius says. "Hi."

"Albus," the boy says. The boy looks at me and smiles, nervously. He looked as if he liked me already. "Al. Sorry. I'm Albus."

"Riley," I added, trying to hide the fact that I was upset.

"Hi, Scorpius," Scorpius says. "I mean. I'm Scorpius. You're Albus." He turns to the girl. "And you are…"

"Rose," the girl replies, coldly.

"Rose," he says. "Do you want like any of my sweets?" I looked outside the window again as I started to cry. "Would you like some of my Fizzing Whizzbees?"

"I've just had breakfast, thanks," she says.

"I've also got some Shock-O-Choc, Pepper Imps and some Jelly Slugs. Mum's idea – she says," he says. He starts singing. "'Sweets they always help you make friends'."

"Maybe you shouldn't sing next time," I added. "It may frighten people."

"Maybe," he added.

"I'll have some," Albus says. "Mum doesn't let me have sweets. Which one would you start with?"

I continued staring outside the window as I felt myself starting to cry again. I have now come to the conclusion that I lost my best friend. The friend that maybe more likely to be in Slytherin than me, but then I heard a slap. "Rose, will you stop hitting me?" I turned around to see Rose's face saying that 'she wasn't hitting you on purpose; just the other boy in the room has an evil demeanour'.

"I'm not hitting you," she adds.

"You are," I added.

"See, Riley saw you hit me," Albus adds.

"No, she didn't," she adds. "She was just staring out the window."

"Well, I did hear a slap," I muttered to myself.

"You are hitting me and it hurts," he says.

I notice Scorpius face. He looked upset. Maybe it was what Maya said to him about him being the son of Voldemort. "She's hitting you because of me," he says.

"What?" Albus exclaimed.

"Listen, I know who you are, so it's probably only fair you know who I am," Scorpius says.

"What do you mean you know who I am?" Albus asks.

"You're Albus Potter," he replies. "She's Rose Weasley-Granger. And I am Scorpius Malfoy. My parents are Astoria and Draco Malfoy. Our parents – they don't get along."

My face looked surprised. Albus Potter – _the_ son of Harry Potter in the same compartment as me. He seemed different – attitude wise. He was more quiet, kind and well more what I seemed to think – thoughtful.

"That's putting it mildly," Rose adds. "Your mum and dad are Death Eaters!" I looked away from what seemed like a very long argument – just like the argument between Maya and I about sharing a compartment with Scorpius. I ignored the argument between the three of them."Yes, well, We probably should sit else where. Come on, Albus."

I stared up towards Albus, who locked eyes with me and smiled. "No," he said. "I'm okay. You go on."

"Albus," she says. "I won't wait."

"And I wouldn't expect you to," he adds. "But I'm staying here."

"Fine!" She shouts as she slams the compartment down. I suddenly felt a pit in my heart. I hoped that Maya never meets Rose. She would become more fierce instead of a rebel – I think.

"Could I have a Pepper Imp?" I asked Scorpius, trying to distract my thoughts of Maya. "Sure," he added. "Thanks for staying."

"You need a friend," I added. "Or two or three. Maybe just stick with two."

"I never exactly had any friends," he says. "My dad always kept me away from other people my age."

"Well, I lost a friend today," I said. "Maya Hart. She's a bit like Rose, but more of a rebel. She stole shoes once." The boys looked at me in shock. "Actually no she stole clothes and other stuff a few times. Also had a go at a statue once. Beaten it up so badly that everything on the statue fell off." I started laughing. "It was hilarious to watch actually. Don't get between Maya and a statue."

"What happened to the statue?" Albus asked.

"Nothing," I added. "Except for the fact that Maya had to pay for the damages, which she didn't want to at all, but had to." Albus snorted as I mention this.

"Seriously?" he added. "She's a bit fierce."

"Of course she is," I added. "Anyway, do you prefer Albus or Al?" I see Scorpius pops two sweets into his mouth.

"Albus," he concluded.

"Okay," I added.

"Thank you for staying for my sweets, Albus and Riley!" Scorpius shouted, with steam coming from his ears.

 **First chapter done and dusted. I plan to upload a chapter of my five other fanfics every few days. I'll upload Wildside in a few days. I've just been busy writing other fanfics for you guys to enjoy. Hopefully you like this fanfic as well as my other fanfics including Dark Wings, Dark Words, Rotten to the Core, the Valonqar and Make You Stay. I promise to upload regualrly (or as much as I can) with my other fanfics. Remember to fav/review.**


	2. Chapter 2: Girl Meets First Year

Chapter 2: Girl Meets First Year

 _"I don't think I'm weird, Maya. I think I'm unique. He's Cory. She's Topanga. But I'm both." - Riley Matthews, Girl Meets Cory and Topanga, Girl Meets World._

I stepped off the boats which sailed across the lake and headed towards my new home for the next seven years - Hogwarts. Being the klutz that I am, I nearly fell on top of Albus Potter, who stood behind me. I fell onto the ground as Albus steps around me to help me up. "Are you alright, Riley?" He asks me.

"I'm fine, Albus," I replied. "Just a bit clumsy." He nods as we and the rest of the first years enter the Great Hall. This will be where all the major feasts, dinners, lunches and breakfasts would be held here for the next seven years. Upon entering the Great Hall, I found myself staring up at the starry ceiling as I admired the ceiling. I looked back down to see what was ahead of me - the Hogwarts Sorting Hat was on a stool as I see the amount of professors sitting on the high table staring down at us.

"Every student has an impact on this school," Professor McGongall says. "Every teacher encourages other students to their full potential. You are all part of the Hogwarts history now. Welcome, old and new. Young and Old."

"When I call your names, you will come up and sit on this stool to be Sorted into your houses," Professor Longbottom says.

"Maya Hart."

My ex-best friend walks up towards the stool and sat under the Sorting Hat. "Gryffindor!" The hat calls out. I looked surprised at this sorting. I thought Maya would be in Slytherin. But Gryffindor. But I digress, I hear a loud cheering from the Gryffindor table.

"Lucas Friar," Professor Longbottom calls out.

Lucas smiled towards me as he walks up towards the Sorting Hat and sat down beneath the hat. "Gryffindor!" The hat calls out. Another loud cheering came from the Gryffindor table.

Farkle Minkus - my other best friend goes to Gryffindor. Isadora Smackle goes to Gryffindor too. Polly Chapman goes to Gryffindor and same with Rose Weasley-Granger. "Riley Matthews," Professor Longbottom calls out.

I walked up slowly towards the stool as I felt my heart beat slowly as I sat beneath the Hogwarts Sorting Hat. "Another Matthews," the hat states. "But a different personality. A personality that shows all of the four houses, but alas doesn't suit well in some as well. You are kind, timid, clumsy, Matthews but also smart and cunning - which will show in later years. The house I choose for you is - Slytherin!"

There's a loud cheering coming from the Slytherin table as I walked towards the Slytherin table and sat beside a female prefect. I see my brother's - Elliot's face. He looked shocked and devastated. I see everyone in Gryffindor faces - they were shocked as well. "Scorpius Malfoy," Professor Longbottom calls out. I see Scorpius walk towards the stool and sat down. As soon as the hat hit his head, he calls out: "Slytherin!"

Scorpius sits in front of me as we hear who was next to be sorted.

"Albus Potter," Professor Longbottom calls out. I notice how nervous Albus looked. He looked as if he was going to be sick as he walks towards the Sorting Hat and sat beneath the hat.

I notice the Sorting Hat took a bit of time deciding what house Albus should be in. After about a minute or so, the Hat finally decided Albus's fate. "Slytherin!" The hat calls out. I see everyone's face - utter shock was on their faces. Everyone was still in shock as the next person was sorted. I couldn't believe it myself. A Potter in Slytherin. "Sit next to me, Albus," I said, sounding shock.

"Thanks," he mumbled, as he sits next to me.

"A Matthews and a Potter in Slytherin," I heard Polly Chapman say. "Unbelievable!"

* * *

The week after the Sorting went by quickly as I anticipated minus the fact I didn't make any friends as I was now officially pronounced a 'loser' now that I am friends with Scorpius and Albus. The weekend went slowly as I didn't have as much homework as the rest of the first years (apart from Scorpius and Rose) had some homework as I have chosen to complete my homework throughout the week. "How are you done with all the homework?" Albus had asked me on Saturday while Albus and I were in the Slytherin Common Room by ourselves.

"Basically do most of my homework during the week," I explained. "Perhaps I could help you, if you want."

"Sure," he said. I knew that Albus had trouble with mostly potions, herbology, defence against the dark arts, transfiguration and history of magic. He seemed to do fine with charms. During the first week, he became one of the least popular students of the school along with Scorpius and I. He got treated worse than the both of us as he was mostly bullied by Polly, Karl, Lucas, Maya and Yann. Maya, Karl and Polly actually made up a nickname during the first defence against the dark arts lesson - 'The Slytherin Squib'.

Helping Albus was actually pretty easy. Mostly he tried to do his homework as I read through most of his homework - correcting any mistakes. "How is it?" He asks.

"It's pretty good," I answered. "You need a bit of improvement in defence against the dark arts, transfiguration and potions but apart from that it is all good."

"Thank you, Riley," he adds. "Thank you for all the help."

"No worries," I said. "If you want anymore help with homework, I'll help you as much as I can, but you would have to do most of the work yourself."

"I'll probably need more help anyways," he added. I smiled as I stood up from a chair.

"I'll see you later, Albus," I added.

"Bye, Riley," he says.

* * *

Flying lessons would start the second week of the first term. Everyone was speaking about flying, but I felt I was pretty nervous - but not too nervous. On the Thursday, we had flying lessons with the Gryffindors - which caused me to sigh. I haven't spoken to Maya nor Farkle since the train. I also didn't speak with Lucas either. Lucas was always bullying Albus but also trying to flirt with me in front of Scorpius and Albus which I found was humiliating. I didn't particularly like Lucas anymore. He was rude to anyone that was in Slytherin apart from me.

I turned up early on Thursday for Flying Lessons with Madam Hooch. I helped her with the broomsticks as I see Rose who ran over to us. "Hey, Riley," she said, nicely. "How are you?"

"I'm fine," I added. Rose had always been nice towards me. We often talk without Albus and Scorpius (who started to have a crush on Rose) knowing. We weren't exactly friends but we were pleasant to each other.

As the rest of the first years from Slytherin and Gryffindor turns up I hurdled together with Scorpius and Albus, speaking together. "Well, what are you waiting for?" Madam Hooch says. "Everyone stand by a broomstick. Come on, hurry up."

I walked towards Farkle. He was one of the most unpopular Gryffindors. We are friends but we weren't exactly close - not as close as the friendship between Albus, Scorpius and I. "Hey, Riles," he said. "How are you?"

"I'm good," I replied.

"How's Slytherin treating you?" He asks.

"It's alright I guess," I answered.

I see Maya's face in front of me. I notice how she looked sad towards me. "Stick your hand out over your broom and say, 'Up'!" Madam Hooch says.

"UP!" Everyone calls out, My broom sailed into my hand as I grinned towards Maya (whose broom also sailed into her hand) as I notice her laughing happily between Rose and Polly. She sees me and smiles towards me. "YES!" Rose, Maya, Yann Fredrick and I called out.

"Come on now," Madam Hooch says. "I have no time for shirkers. Say 'UP'. 'UP' like you mean it."

Everyone else's broomsticks sailed into their hands once they say again "Up!" I hear cheering from the other students.

"Up," I heard Albus call out. "Up. UP!" I tilted my head to see Albus's broom not moving at all.

"Oh, wow," I heard Maya say. "He has no game."

"Oh, Merlin's beard," I heard Polly say. "How humiliating. He really isn't like his father at all is he?"

"Albus Potter, the Slytherin Squib," Karl Jenkins calls out.

"Okay children," Madam Hooch says, trying to distract the other students. "Time fly."

 **Hey guys, thought I'll let you know that my focus will be on this fanfic and Rotten to the Core fanfic at the moment. I'll try to upload as much as I can with my other fanfics - just that I've been busy, but I hope you guys enjoy this fanfic so far. Remember to fav/review.  
**


	3. Chapter 3: Girl Meets Second Year

Chapter 3: Girl Meets Second Year

 _"Sometimes all you have to do is trust them." - Riley Matthews, Girl Meets Sneak Attack, Girl Meets World_

The school holidays ended too quickly to my liking. I missed my friends - Scorpius and Albus a lot. I did maintain contact with the both of them in particular Scorpius as I knew about how ill Scorpius's mother - Astoria was. I sent him mainly flowers and chocolate - mostly chocolate to his mother - hoping that Astoria feels better. I also asked - actually begged my dad and my mum to let Scorpius stay with us for a while, but my father didn't - or decided that he shouldn't let the son of Voldemort stay with us as he still believed those various rumours about Scorpius. "He is Voldemort's son," he said when I asked him. "He is unsafe. He shouldn't be in our home, eating our food."

Albus also sent me letters as well every few days. Elliot teased me about Albus's letters a lot. "He must really like you a lot to send you letters, Slimy," he says. Slimy is my new nickname that Elliot made up as I am now a Slytherin. "I bet you like him too."

"I don't," I added. I was a bit uncertain about how much I liked Albus. He is nice and all, but I wasn't not yet interested.

First day of school (or when we catch the train to Hogwarts) is usually on the first of September. The first of September arrived with a chill in the morning. I was cold as I put my uniform on. My legs were freezing as I walked down the stairs as the early morning breeze hits me like a soggy chill. "I don't know whether or not to be disappointed," I heard my father say. "That my own daughter isn't in Gryffindor and is friends with that kid."

"Cory, we talked about this," my mother said. "Anyway, there is no proof that Scorpius isn't Voldemort's child."

"I'm not talking about Scorpius," he says. "I'm talking about Albus. I just think he isn't a good friend to Riley, Topanga."

"But Riley thinks so," she adds. "And I do too. I have written to his mother heaps of times - mostly about Albus's treatment at home with his family in particular James. Didn't you know that James is bullying Albus? Please, give the boy a chance."

"I understand, Topanga," he says.

"Understand the circumstance more, Cory," she says.

I couldn't hear the rest of the conversation as I entered the kitchen to get some toast and put some jam on the toast. I start munching as I see Auggie and Elliot walk into the kitchen. "They are talking about your boyfriend," Auggie teases.

"Shut up," I said, punching him playfully in the arm. He laughs as he helps himself to some cereal.

We entered platform nine and three quarters at quarter to eleven as I sighed. Another school year putting up with those haters but as Maya would say 'Haters gonna hate', but I don't listen to Maya's advice anymore as we aren't exactly close. I said my goodbyes to my parents as I had what I thought was an awkward hug with my dad.

"Riley," he said. "We have to talk."

"Dad," I added. "I have to board the train."

"I know," he says. "But I still need to talk to you. It's about Albus. I don't want you to be friends with him anymore."

"Dad," I started. "You can't tell me who I can't be friends with. Albus is my best friend and you know that. He is nice and timid."

"I'm trying to give you advice," he says.

"And your advice is flawed," I added. "Please stay out of my life."

He gives me a hug (which was pretty awkward on my behalf) as I entered the train and headed to the compartment which I shared with Scorpius and Albus. Scorpius was already in the compartment as I entered. "Hey, Scorpius," I said, as I sat down. "How's your mother?"

"Not good," he answers. "Still very sick. How was your holiday?"

"It was alright I guess," I replied. "Except for the fact that my dad decides that I shouldn't be friends with you or Albus. Somehow, I wish he wouldn't. You guys are my best friends."

"'Best friends'," I heard a boyish voice called out. I turned around to see Albus standing there. He looked a bit pale, but he still smiled. "Hey, Scorpius. Hey, Riley. What were you saying, Riley?"

"Hey, Albus," I added. "My parents - well my dad said that I shouldn't be friends with you or Scorpius. Mainly because he thinks that you two are a bad influence on me."

"What?" He exclaimed. "But that's unfair."

"At least my mother was defending me," I added. "I heard your summer was boring, Albus."

"Boring doesn't count it," he says. "It was horrible. James kept on bullying me. And I know my dad is bitterly disappointed in me being in Slytherin. What about yours, Scorpius?"

"Not that good," Scorpius replies. "My mum is still very sick."

* * *

The Great Hall was buzzing with excitement as I see Professor McGonagall standing in front of us. "I'll be making two announcements," she says. "Firstly, I'm pleased to announce that Gryffindor's new chaser is Rose Weasley-Granger." I hear everyone cheering and clapping except for Albus who sighed. "Secondly, I'm also pleased to announce that Slytherin's new seeker is Riley Matthews."

I notice that the cheering died down as I stood there looking shocked as everyone was staring at me. I hear somebody starting to clap. I look to see who it was and I was surprised to see Rose clapping. "Well done, Riley," she cheers. I hear the rest of the school cheering and clapping (except for Maya, Polly, Craig and Karl).

* * *

The second lesson of the term was Potions with Professor Slughorn - who is the head of Slytherin House. I worked on the same table as Scorpius and Albus but I didn't work with them at all. I worked with a girl from Ravenclaw named Evelyn 'Evie' O'Brien. She has dark brown hair and light brown eyes. I always notice that she smiled a lot and is always friendly.

"Now we add the Bicorn," Evie says.

"Albus Potter," I heard Polly say. "An irrelevance. Even the portraits turn the other way when he comes up the stairs."

"Potter more like Plotter," I heard Lucas say.

"Ignore them, Albus," Evie says to Albus who was getting frustrated and angry. "Just focus on your potion. They are just getting under your skin."

"Leave him, Matthews, O'Brien and Voldemort's son be," Karl says.

Suddenly I notice Albus's and Scorpius's potion exploded. "Okay," Scorpius says. "What's the counter-ingredient? What do we need to change?"

"Everything," Albus concluded.

 **Thank you for reading this fanfic, guys. It means a lot. My fanfics maybe delayed in October as I'll be having major surgery so I'll be trying to upload as much as I can within the six weeks that I have before surgery. Hopefully you all like this fanfic as well, just remember to Fav/Review. Next chapter will feature Lucas and a love triangle (but wouldn't be present until later on in the story) - Lucas/Riley/Albus.**


	4. Chapter 4: Girl Meets Third Year

Chapter 4: Girl Meets Third Year

 **Hey all, this chapter will feature heavily of Lucas and also Riley's and Albus's relationship as well.**

 _"I was raised by Topanga and Cory Matthews. They are maniacs. They would walk through an avalanche of friendship for the sake of family. I got that from them. I got a talent. How about that?" - Riley Matthews, Girl Meets Maya's Mother, Girl Meets World._

Third year arrived as quickly as second year ended. I hardly associated myself with anyone now - except for Evelyn O'Brien who I worked with class work. I helped Albus and Scorpius out with their homework as well. My dad was still bitter about me being friends with Albus but I knew it was a matter of time that he sees things from my perspective. "Big year, third year," my dad says, entering my room. My room is covered by green and silver - the colours of Slytherin with a few pictures in the picture frames of me, Scorpius and Albus together. My father had despise the photos but I wanted those photos kept. "Hogsmeade."

"I don't want to go to Hogsmeade," I said, bitterly.

"Why?" He asked me.

"Too many Hogwarts students," I replied. "They all hate me. Even Maya."

"Riley," my dad says, sounding upset. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Look dad, it's none of your business," I said. "I can deal with this by myself." I snatched the permission form out of his hand and ripped the form into millions of tiny pieces.

"Riley," my dad says, raising his voice.

"Dad, please leave," I cried. "Just leave me be." My dad leaves slamming the door behind him as I started to cry.

* * *

I didn't speak to my dad after the massive argument ending with me ripping my Hogsmeade permission form as we headed off to King's Cross Station and towards platform nine and three quarters. As soon as I get onto the platform, I handed my bags to the Wizards that has been helping with everyone's bags as my dad walks beside me. "Here," he says, bitterly handing the Hogsmeade permission form to me. "I asked Professor McGonagall if she had a spare a few weeks back. I sort of knew that you would rip the permission form."

"Thanks," I said, also sounding bitter from the argument.

"I'm sorry about what I said," he added.

"I'm sorry too," I said. I hugged my dad tightly. After our long hug and headed onto the train.

As I boarded the train and walked to find Scorpius's compartment, I hear footsteps. "Hey, RIles," I heard someone say. "Wait up." I turned around to see Lucas Friar, smiling as he walks towards me.

I sighed, "What do you want, Lucas?" I haven't spoken to Lucas since the train ride at the start of first year, but he always bullied Albus and Scorpius.

"I just want to talk," he replies.

"Well, I don't want to talk to you," I said, walking away from him.

"Please, listen, Riley," he says.

I turned around and sighed, "Fine, but you better make this quick."

"I know I haven't spoken for two years, Riley," he says. "Mainly because you are friends with Potter and Voldemort's Son. But I'm wondering maybe we could hang out sometime. I saw the Hogsmeade trip is in a few weeks and maybe we could go together."

"I'll think about it," I answered. He steps closer towards me as his breath touches my skin which felt cold.

"Hey, Riley," I heard a teenage boy say. I turned around to see Albus standing there looking jealous as he sees both Lucas and I.

"Potter, what a surprise," Lucas says, bitterly. "Think about what I said, Riley." He walks off as I greet Albus.

"What did he want?" Albus asked me.

"A date," I answered. "Why are you jealous?"

"No," he confirmed, sounding unconvinced.

As we walked towards Scorpius's compartment as we entered, I notice how upset Scorpius was. I knew his mother was ill, but I wondered how ill was she as I never met her - but I know that somewhere in my heart, I want to meet her. "She's really sick now," he says.

"I thought you'd write to us," Albus says.

"I didn't know what to write," Scorpius adds. "Anyway, you looked like the green-eyed monster, Albus."

"Lucas asked me out," I added. "And Albus is jealous."

"I'm _not_ jealous," Albus says.

Scorpius laughs, "Aw, Albus _likes_ you, Riley. I knew it."

"I like Riley as a friend," Albus says.

"Of course you do," Scorpius says, smirking. "But I know you like Riley. You are just afraid to admit it."

"But Lucas is an ass," Albus says. "You know he bullies us, probably trying to make us turn against each other."

"Probably, but I know that you like Riley," Scorpius says.

"Hello, I'm right here," I said, laughing. "Anyway, I've known Lucas for ages."

Albus sighs as we finally see the trolley lady turn up with all that sugary goodness.

* * *

The sorting ceremony as usual takes place in the Great Hall, but this year was different as Lily Luna Potter would be sorted as well as Auggie Matthews and Hugo Granger-Weasley. All three of them gets sorted into Gryffindor to the disappointment of both Albus and I. "Great," both Albus and I muttered to ourselves.

"Did you really think they would come to us?" Scorpius asked us. "Potters and Matthews don't belong in Slytherin."

"But they both do," we both said.

* * *

In October, the first Hogsmeade trip takes place in the first week of October. I decided to accept Lucas's offer to go on a date to Hogsmeade. I met Lucas at the Great Hall as I see the icy, cold stares of Albus. Lucas greets me as we walked to Hogsmeade. Most of the Gryffindors stared at me as they saw me walk past. We walked into the three broomsticks as we sat down at a table. It was very quiet at this time of the day. Lucas seemed to hardly talk as we continued to sit there.

"So, I'm sorry about everything," he says. "I mean bullying Potter and Voldemort's son."

"Scorpius is not Voldemort's Son," I said.

"Whatever you believe," he says, bitterly. I could tell Lucas hates Scorpius. "But Potter is always having the attention - that attention-seeking ass."

"He isn't attention-seeking," I added. "He is my best friend. You are just jealous."

"Me, jealous," he says. "Never. He is just an ass."

'Albus was right,' I thought. 'He knew that Lucas only decided to go out with me because he wanted to make Albus and also Scorpius jealous - maybe make me breakaway from me being friends with them.' I sighed as I stood up to leave.

"Riley, where are you going?" Lucas asks.

"I don't think we suit each other," I replied. "I don't see ourselves being friends anymore, Lucas. Albus was right about you, Lucas. You are an ass."

I walked out and left Lucas behind. I somehow found my way back to the castle holding back my bitter tears as I made my way to the Slytherin Common Room. "Pure blood," I called out to the portrait. I walked in to find Scorpius and Albus talking to each other. "Hey," I sighed.

"Oh, hey, Riley," Scorpius says. "How was your date with Friar?"

"Beyond awful," I answered.

"Why?" Albus asked. "What happened?"

"Lucas is such an ass," I replied. "He kept on talking about Scorpius being Voldemort's son and also about you, Albus. Anyway, you were right about Friar, Albus. I should've listened."

"First time I was actually right," Albus added. He high fives Scorpius as I decided to head up to bed early as I found myself crying as I went to sleep.

 **Another chapter is up. Thank you to everyone fav/reviewing. Keep fav/reviewing. Anyway, I'll be having my operation in October so expect updates not to be on time. I'll try and update as much as I can between now and then. I'll also try and update in hospital as well - I have a seven day stay in hospital there maybe time for me to update.**


	5. Chapter 5: Girl Meets Gravity

Chapter 5: Girl Meets Gravity

 _"This isn't a present. This is one of your life lessons wrapped up in. A class lesson wrapped in a box of nothing." - Riley Matthews, Girl Meets Smackle_

After third year, summer came as I spent my time in my room mostly coating my room in Slytherin colours as I heard my dad's footsteps walk into my room. "Hey," he says. "I know we haven't spoken much since Christmas." I sighed. Ever since Christmas dinner last year - which we had with Maya's family - Maya decided to humiliate me by saying horrible stuff about Scorpius and Albus. At first I ignored her lies, but then my dad decided to agree with Maya. My mother on the other hand decided to agree with me.

"You shouldn't have agreed with Maya," I said. "You know we aren't exactly friends anymore."

"I understand," he says.

"You don't understand," I loudly. "I had enough. You always agree with Maya because she's the daughter that you want. She's the daughter that you want to be in Gryffindor."

"You know what, Riley," he says, raising his voice. "Maybe I don't want you as my daughter."

"Maybe I don't want you as a father," I said.

My dad realised what he had said to me and quickly apologise. "I'm sorry, Riley," he says, quickly.

I found myself feeling like I'm about to cry. "Leave me alone, dad."

First of September arrived as I made my way to Platform nine and three quarters. My mum hugged me tightly as I walked onto the train as I made my way to Scorpius's compartment. "Riles," I heard Maya call out. "Riles, I need to talk."

"There's nothing that I want to say to you, Maya," I said, angrily as I turned to face Maya.

Maya looked at me with a smile on her face. "I know I was harsh towards you," she says. "And well basically Albus and Scorpius."

"Harsh, you say," I said. "Don't you mean bullying?"

"Look, I asked Lucas to ask you out last year," she says. "And I knew he treated with no respect on your date, saying rude stuff about Albus and Scorpius which I did not expect that and I'm sorry. But can be friends again?"

"Maya," I began. "I don't think we should be friends - maybe acquaintances."

She nods as I notice how sad she looks. "I know," she says. "But as a friend - I mean acquaintance I know you like Albus."

I looked at Maya as I pretended to not hear what she was saying. "I beg your pardon," I said, sounding shocked. I didn't like Albus - I only liked him as a friend.

"I just know," she assures me. "I know you since we were little. When you had a crush on Lucas, I sense that you liked him. It is the same with Albus." I'm utterly shocked at this accusation, but perhaps maybe I do like Albus more than a friend.

"I have to go," I said. "I'll see you later, Maya."

I walked away as I entered our usual carriage. "Hey," I said to Scorpius as I sat down.

"Hey," he says.

"I've been looking for you guys everywhere," Albus says as he enters the compartment.

"Well, I never left," I said. "We've always sat in this compartment."

"And now you've found us," Scorpius announces. "Tada! I was hardly hiding. You both know how I like to... Get on early. Stops people staring. Shouting. Writing 'son of Voldemort' on my trunk. That one never gets old."

"Oh, I know," I added. "Maya writes that a lot."

"Maya must secretly like me," Scorpius adds.

I laughed. Maya would never like Scorpius.

Albus hugs Scorpius and then hugs me. It felt awkward and slightly warm. "We never hugged before," I said. "Why did you hug us?"

"Just a slightly weird twenty-four hours," he says.

"Slightly weird," Scorpius says. "You and Riley hugging was slightly weird. In fact awkward." I punched Scorpius lightly in the arm, but then I notice how red Albus's face was getting. "Aw, he is blushing."

"Shut up," Albus says, rolling his eyes.

"Anyway, what happened then?" Scorpius asks.

"I'll explain later," Albus says. "We have to get off this train."

I hear the whistles blow as the train start moving. "Well, too late," I said.

"The train is moving," Scorpius says. "Hogwarts ahoy."

"Stop sounding like Maya, Scorpius," I found myself saying. "Next minute you are gonna call Albus - Ranger Rick." Scorpius laughed

"Very funny, Riley," Albus says, sarcastically.

"And that will never happen," Scorpius says. We both notice Albus opening the window and makes it out to climb out.

"Albus," I sighed. "Are you seriously trying to commit suicide? It ain't gonna work."

"No," he replies. "We are getting off this train."

"It's a magical train," I said. "There's no way off. Trust me. My dad tried once, nearly got himself killed. The trolley lady dragged him back in. Speaking of the trolley lady, I want a few chocolate frogs."

"Anything from the trolley, dears?" I heard the trolley lady call out. "Pumpkin Pasty? Cauldron Cake?"

"Albus Severus Potter, get that strange look out of your eye," Scorpius announces Albus's full name.

"Riley Matthews," Albus says. "You are smart and talented." I blushed. "Please tell an answer to this question: What do you know about the Triwizard Tournament?"

"Easy peasy," I replied. "Three schools pick three champions to complete in three dangerous tasks. Anyway, what's that got to do with anything?"

"Living proof that Miss Riley Matthews is in fact a super geek," Scorpius laughs. I punched him lightly in the arm.

"Second question, why has the Triwizard Tournament not been run in twenty years?" Albus asks me.

"The last competition - the third task - the maze," I said.

"Get on with it!" Scorpius says.

"I am," I said. "The task included your dad - Harry Potter and another competitor Cedric Diggory - for all I know they decided to win the task together but the Cup was a portkey - and they were transported to a graveyard and well met Voldemort. Cedric was killed. They cancelled the competition indefinitely after that."

"Good," Albus says. "Third question. Did Cedric need to be killed? Easy question, easy answer: No. The words Voldemort said were 'kill the spare'. The spare. He died only because he was with my father and my father couldn't save him - we can. A mistake has been made and we're going to make it right. We're going to use a Time-Turner. We're going to bring him back."

"Look," I said. "It wouldn't work. Neither of us know how to use a Time-Turner."

"And I'm not a massive Time-Turner fan," Scorpius adds.

"When Amos Diggory asked for the Time-Turner my father denied they even existed," Albus continues. "He lied to an old man who just wants his son back - who just loved his son. And he did it because he didn't car... Because he doesn't care. Everyone talks about all the brave things Dad did. But he made some mistakes too. Some big mistakes, in fact. I want to set one of those mistakes right. I want us to save Cedric."

"Fine, whatever," I added. I looked at a piece of paper in one of my carry on bags as I yanked the paper out of my bag.

 _Professor McGonagall,_

 _Jumped off the train to find someone to help us to fix a 'mistake'. I tried to stop them but you know, being the only girl, you have to follow them in order to stop them making another mistake._

 _From Riley Matthews_

"Coming Riley," Albus calls out from the roof of the train.

"Coming," I sighed, as I hide the note between my bags hoping as soon as the train arrives the letter will be shown to Professor McGonagall.

 **Hey guys, another chapter. I wanted Riley to leave a note for Professor McGonagall as she didn't want anything to happen to both Scorpius and Albus. Riley is a bit like Hermione - keeping her friends safe. Thanks to everyone reviewing and reading this fanfic so far. Please continue reviewing and favouriting this fanfic.**


	6. Chapter 6: Girl Meets Polyjuice

Chapter 6: Girl Meets Polyjuice

 _"This where you go one way and I go the other way. You get invite and marry pretty boy hipster. And I end up marrying Anthony Del Veccio and we buy things in bulk." - Riley Matthews, Girl Meets Popular, Girl Meets World_

I stood next to Scorpius as we stood on top of the roof on the train. The fear starts kicking in. I've always been afraid of heights ever since I was a child. "Are you okay?" He asks me.

I gave Scorpius a worried look. "Nope," I replied. "I'm completely and utterly scared of heights."

"Ooh, Miss Riley Matthews is scared of heights," he teases.

"N-N-Not funny," I said, shaking. "I've always been scared of heights. Don't know why."

"Well, I've always been scared of clowns," he says.

"Ooh Mr Scorpius Malfoy scared of clowns that's a first," I teased.

"Well, I like you, I've always grown up being scared of them," he says.

Albus looked on at us as we continued walking. "Well, I'm not scared of anything," he says.

"You must be scared of something, Albus," I said.

"Okay, I'm scared of Voldemort," he reveals. "And well basically spiders as well."

We continue climbing until we reach the top of the train. "Okay, now we're on the roof of a train," Scorpius notes out loud. "It's fast, it's scary, this has been great, I feel like I've learnt a lot about me, something about you and something about Riley, but-"

"As I calculate it we should be approaching the viaduct soon and then it'll be a short hike to St Oswald's Home for Old Witches and Wizards..."

"The what? The where?" Scorpius asks. "Look, I am as excited as you are to be rebel for the first time in my life - yay - train roof - fun - but now - oh."

"What 'oh'?" I whispered Scorpius. I see something in the distance. No it can't be - the trolley lady. I stood looking shock as the trolley lady walks closer towards us.

"The water will be extremely useful back-up if our Cushioning Charm doesn't work," Albus continues. I nudge Albus to make him turn around to see the trolley lady. "You want a snack for the journey?"

"Um no," I said, sounding nauseous. "I don't feel well."

"No, Albus," Scorpius says. "The trolley witch is coming towards us."

"No, she can't be, we're on top of the roof..." Albus says. I look at the trolley lady as she comes closer towards us.

"Anything from the trolley, dears?" She asks. "Pumpkin Pasty? Cauldron Cake?" I turned pale as she mentions the lollies. I looked towards Albus waiting for his response. "People don't know much about me. They buy my Cauldron Cakes - but they never really notice me. I don't even remember the last time someone asked my name."

"What is your name?" he asks.

"I've forgotten," she adds. "All I can tell you is that when the Hogwarts Express first came to be - Ottaline Gambol herself offered me this job..."

"That's - a hundred and ninety years ago," Scorpius says. "You've been doing this job for a hundred and ninety years?"

"These hands have made over six million Pumpkin Pasty," she says.

"By the way, those pumpkin pasty are delicious," I muttered.

"I've got quite good at them," she continues. "But what people haven't realised about my pumpkin pasties is how easily they transform into something else..."

She picks up a pumpkin pasty and throws it like a grenade as it explodes at us. "And you won't believe what I can do with my chocolate frogs. Never. Never. Have I let anyone off this train before they reach their destination. Some have tried - Sirius Black and his cronies, Fred and George Weasley. ALL HAVE FAILED. BECAUSE THIS TRAIN - IT DOESN'T LIKE PEOPLE GETTING OFF IT..."

I screamed as I see the trolley witch's hands transfigured into very sharp spikes. "So please retake your seats for the remainder of the journey."

"You are both right," Albus says to us. "This train is magical."

"I don't think I'm right," I said. "Until I know we are right."

"At this precise moment in time," Scorpius says. "I take no pleasure in being right."

"But I was also right - about the viaduct - that's water down there," Albus says. "Time to try the Cushioning Charm."

"Albus," I said. "This is a bad idea."

"Is it?" He says. I notice that he hesitates for a bit before he realises the hesitating wasn't exactly a good idea. "Too late now. Three. Two. One. Molliare."

He incants the spell as he jumps. I turned to look at Scorpius and I nodded. "Molliare!" I called out as I incant as I jump as well.

"Albus... Riley..." Scorpius calls out to us. I notice the trolley witch inching towards with her head wild and spikes particularly spiky. "Well as fun as you clearly look, I have to go after my friends." I hear him call out: "Molliare"

"That was the most scariest thing in my whole entire short life," I announced. "Especially that trolley witch."

* * *

I found myself panting as we walked towards St Oswald's Home for Witches and Wizards. As soon as we got there, I notice the place was in chaos with many old witches and wizards doing some magic. "My grandpa lives here," I added. "I always come here for Christmas."

"How come you never told us?" Scorpius asks.

"Personal reasons, Scorpius," I replied.

I see a woman whom I know - Sylvia walk towards us to greet us into St Oswalds.

"Riley Matthews, what a pleasant surprise," she calls out noticing my sudden appearance.

"Sylvia," I said. "It is nice to see you again."

"I thought you would be on the Hogwarts Express," she says.

"I just wanted to visit," I said. "I heard papa wasn't feeling well."

"Well, papa Matthews always had his ups and downs," she says. "Who are your friends?"

"Albus and Scorpius," I said. "We're not exactly here to visit my papa. We're hear to visit Papa's friend - Amos Diggory."

"That old sod," she sighs. "I always wondered why your grandfather is friends with him."

I see a young twenty-something woman walking towards us. "Sylvia," the woman says. "Leave us be." Sylvia leaves as the woman greets us. "Albus? Albus! You came? How wonderful! Come and say hello to Amos."

I looked at Scorpius as this woman as Albus introduces us - Delphi or whatever her name is - as we walked after her. I didn't trust this woman at all. She seemed to me that she was hiding something. What that something is I will never figure out. "I don't trust her, Scorpius," I whispered. "There's something off about her."

"I don't trust her either," he adds. "But Albus seemed to trust her."

"He only met this woman yesterday," I said, sounding irritated.

"Ooh, someone is jealous," he says. "Worried that Delphi would steal Albus away from you?"

"I'm _not_ jealous," I said.

"Let's just say you are, through I know you are," he says, noting the fact I am jealous of Delphi and Albus.

I rolled my eyes as we followed Delphi. We walked straight to Amos Diggory's room as I notice the old man in a wheelchair and the eyes filled with sadness. "Who are you?" He asks.

"I'm Albus Potter," Albus replied.

"Ah Harry Potter's son," Amos says

"I'm Scorpius Malfoy," Scorpius replies as well. "Draco Malfoy's son."

I stood near Delphi who looked on in silence. "And I know who you are, Riley Matthews," Amos adds. "Your papa has always go on about his wonderful, charming grandchild."

I stood in silence. "What did you want then?"

"We want to save Cedric," Albus answers. "By using the Time-Turner. I overheard a conversation between you and my father about the Time-Turner."

"So let me get this straight," Amos says, looking irritated. "You overheard a conversation - a conversation which was not meant for you to overhear - and you decide, without prompting - in fact without leave - to interfere and interfere hard, in someone else's business."

"My father lied to you - I know he did - they do have the Time-Turner," Albus says.

"Of course they do," Amos says. "You can move along now."

"What? No," Albus says. "We're here to help."

"'Help'?" Amos says. "What use could three undersized teenagers be for me?"

"My father proved you don't have to be grown up to change the Wizarding world," Albus answers.

"So I should allow you to get involved because you're a Potter?" Amos asks. "Relying on your famous name are you?"

"No!" Albus replies.

"A Potter who is in Slytherin house - yes, I've read about you - and who brings a Malfoy and a Matthews to visit me - a Malfoy who may be a Voldemort? Who's to say you're not involved in Dark Magic?"

"But-" Albus started.

"Your information was obvious but the confirmation is useful," Amos says. "Your father did lie. Now leave. The three of you. And stop wasting my time."

"No, you need to listen to me, you said it yourself - how much blood is on my father's hands," Albus says, sounding powerful and showing strength. "Let me help you change that. Let me help you correct one of his mistakes. Trust me."

"Did you not hear me, boy?" Amos raises his voice. "I see no reason to trust you. So go. Now. Before I _make_ you leave."

He raises his wand ominously at us as Albus looked at the wand as I notice that he is defeated.

"Come on, Albus," I said. "We'll just walk away. Maybe you could all meet my grandpapa. What is the good of fighting or knowing where we are not wanted."

I walked towards the door as I see Albus being reluctant to leave Amos be. Scorpius pulls Albus by the arm as we turned to walk away. "You know my grandpapa is dying to meet you," I gushed.

I looked to see where my grandpapa's room is. He wouldn't want me to be here as I have jumped off the Hogwarts Express with Albus and Scorpius and I would expect him to write to my mum and dad but I also knew that he was dying from cancer. "I can think of one reason why you should trust them, uncle," Delphi says. We stopped walking. "They're the only ones volunteering to help. They're prepared to bravely put themselves at risk to return to your side. In fact, I'm pretty sure they put themselves at risk even getting here..."

"This is Cedric we're talking about..." I heard Amos say.

"And - didn't you say yourself - having someone inside Hogwarts might be a _massive_ advantage?" Delphi adds. I see her kiss the top of Amos's head as Amos looks at her and then turns to look at us.

"Why?" He says. "Why do you put yourself at risk? What's in it for you?"

"I know what it is to be the spare," Albus says. "Your son didn't deserve to be killed, Mr Diggory. We can help you get him back."

I see Amos finally showing somewhat emotion. "My son - my son was the best thing that ever happened to me - and you're right it was injustice - a gross injustice - if you're serious..."

"We're deadly serious," Albus says.

"This is going to be dangerous," Amos says.

"We know," Albus says.

I shifted my feet. I didn't know if this going back in time would be dangerous. I found this daunt on me as I never knew how dangerous this would - finding the Time-Turner and then going back through time to save Cedric would be dangerous.

"Do we?" Scorpius asks as I nodded in agreement.

"Delphi," Amos says. "Perhaps if you were prepared to accompany them?"

"If that would make you happy, uncle," she says.

I rolled my eyes as I see both Delphi and Albus smiling at each other. Scorpius nudges me as I stared at the both of them. "You do understand even getting the Time-Turner will risk your lives," Amos says.

"We're ready to put our lives at risk," Albus says.

"Are we?" Scorpius asks.

"I hope you have it in you," Amos says.

* * *

We entered the Whitehall Cellar as I sat beside Scorpius staring at both Albus and Delphi. I sighed as I picked up the bottle full of Polyuice Potion. "Why am I Ginny Weasley?" I asked. "I'm basically your wife once we turn into Harry and Ginny."

"Yeah and Albus is your son," he jokes.

I laughed. "Very funny, Scorpius. I'll probably tell Albus not to eat the lollies again."

"Hey," Albus calls out hearing me talking about lollies. "Don't you dare."

Scorpius and I laughed at our own little joke in which Albus wasn't exactly involved in but he seemed to join in the laughter anyways. Delphi looked at the three of us joking around. "Enough, joking around," she says. "This is serious." Albus quickly helps Delphi as Scorpius and I continue doing our inside jokes. The inside jokes had cheered me up a bit.

Scorpius has always made me laugh especially through the horrible and uneventful times even seeing Albus with another girl. I notice how Scorpius was feeling left out as well with Albus and Delphi chatting amongst themselves. I didn't want to disguise myself as Ginny Weasley as I felt uncomfortable being popular Quiddatch Player and now writer for the Daily Prophet. "This potion will taste like fish," Delphi adds.

I stood next to Delphi - who looks at me with hatred in her eyes while I looked nervous. I added the hairs of Ginny Weasley and started drinking the potion. I coughed as I turned into Ginny Weasley. "Wow," Scorpius says in Harry's voice. I stared at Scorpius - he now looked like Harry Potter.

"Well, my husband is ready for his close up," I added. Albus as Ron Weasley laughed. "Shut up, dear brother." I turned to Delphi who is now Hermione ignoring the hatred in her eyes. "So what's the plan?"

"Head into the Ministry and sneak into Hermione Granger's office," she answers.

"That sounds easy enough," I added. "But what happens if Hermione walks in."

"That's when you come in," she adds. "Ginny isn't usually at the Ministry. Only a few times throughout the year."

I sighed. I hated this plan. Why would I distract Hermione? Maybe because Delphi hates me. "Don't worry, Riley," Albus says. "I'll be right behind you."

We snuck into the ministry as we tried to find Hermione's office. I stood outside as I see Hermione talking with Harry. "Ginny," Harry says. "What are you doing here? I saw you in the meeting room beforehand."

"Um, I came to talk with Hermione," I said. "Am I allowed? It's a free country, isn't it, Harry?"

"Of course it is, Ginny," he adds, sounding unsure. I knew he would see through my lies.

"What is this about, Ginny?" Hermione asks me. I walked with Hermione in a different direction make sure that Albus, Delphi and Scorpius wouldn't see me.

"Did McGonagall receive a note from Riley Matthews?" I asked.

"I told you, Ginny," she replies. "We did receive a note. She thought the note wasn't important but we didn't know about this 'mistake' written in the letter."

"I understand that, Hermione," I said. "The Matthews must be worried that Riley jumped off the train."

"Cory is furious," she says. "Completely furious. He is heading up to the school now. And I recommend Harry to go up to the school too along with Draco as Draco's son is also missing."

"Yes, of course," I said. "Gin-I mean I will head up there too."

"Of course," she says. "I told you to head up there moments ago."

"Hermione," Harry says. "We are due to update the Muggles."

"I'll speak with you soon, Ginny," she adds. I smiled as she walks off, knowing that she must've seen the letter from me about the warning. I walked back towards the Minister's office as I entered the office. "Hardest distraction ever," Scorpius asks me as I entered.

"Not the slightest," I added. "Harry didn't trust me at all." I looked over at Delphi and then to Albus.

"At least I didn't kiss my aunt," he says. "That would've been weird."

"It wouldn't be," I said. "I mean you are in disguise as Ron."

We turned back into themselves as Scorpius pride of being Harry worn off. "Damn," he mumbles as we both turned into ourselves again as we are trying to find the Time-Turner.

I picked up a book about Dark Arts and flipped through it - not being able to find the Time-Turner as the books started to attack us. I violently began to shake as I see the bookshelves dragging me back. "Riley," Scorpius calls out. I see Scorpius searching within the books as he finds the Time-Turner.

"We've found the Time-Turner," Scorpius announce. "I never thought we'd get this far."

I found myself crawling on the floor as I barely breathing. Albus helps me up as I start shaking from the experience with the bookshelves. "That will haunt my nightmares," I said. "But this is only the beginning. Next stop saving Cedric."

 **Next chapter is when we get a bit of Riley's backstory (which will be dark), the forbidden forest and get ready to go back in time for the first task of the Triwizard Tournament. I'll be updating every two to three days tops. It will be the same with Rotten to the Core. Remember to Favourite and Review. I'll be focusing on updating this crossover fanfiction and Rotten to the Core. Wildside wouldn't be updated until after my operation and being in ICU for twenty-four hours.**


	7. Chapter 7: Girl Meets Forest Escape

Chapter 7: Girl Meets Forest Escape

 _"From what I can piece together, my great grandmother, Rosie McGee, was a weird wide-eyed goofball who only saw the best in everybody. Who's like that?" - Riley Matthews, Girl Meets 1961, Girl Meets World_

I stood with Scorpius as again we see Albus and Delphi practicing spells. I didn't want to admit to Scorpius that I like Albus more than a friend. Scorpius looked a bit upset as well - maybe because I knew secretly he did not like Delphi. "You don't like her," I said to him.

"There's a difference of not liking somebody and somebody that is untrustworthy," he says. "I reckon Delphi is untrustworthy. I don't trust her one bit."

I nodded. I understand what Scorpius seemed to be saying about Delphi. There is something off about that girl and I couldn't put my finger on it. I looked away from Albus and Delphi as I sat myself down on the ground. Scorpius sat down beside me. "Is something troubling you, Riley?"

"My cousin - Annabelle would've loved to be at Hogwarts," I said, sadly. Annabelle was my cousin - my favourite cousin. I never exactly mentioned her before as I wanted to focus more on my education and making friends but Annabelle was only nine when she died - I was twelve at the time. It was Christmas and Annabelle was suffering from Leukemia. She wasn't fairing well with the disease as the disease had effected her lungs and other organs. She died slowly and in pain. She would've started Hogwarts this year, but as I said, she died.

"You've never mention Annabelle before," Scorpius adds.

"That's because I couldn't," I said. "She was very sick like your mum. It was Leukemia." I notice the look on Scorpius's face. The look of sadness. He gave me a tight hug as I found myself crying. Amongst my tear filled eyes, I see Albus announcing Delphi as his new friend.

"She hates me," I added, nodding my head towards Delphi's direction. Delphi's hate filled eyes burn towards me. "And now she hates me more." Maybe Maya was right about me being friends with her again. I needed a girl - not Delphi - to talk to and maybe Maya would be that person.

"Well she hates you," Scorpius says. "But not me."

"Oh, she doesn't like you at all," I added. "She only likes Albus because he is Harry's son." My voice cracked in sadness.

I stood up and walked to where Albus and Delphi are as my eyes filled with tears. "Are you alright?" He asks me.

"I'm fine," I said, whipping the tears from my eyes and trying to smile. Delphi gives me a small evil sinister look. I turned my head away from her.

"Great, Wizzo," Delphi announces.

"So what's is this Wizzo?" I asked.

"Cracked the spell," Albus announces, ignoring my question. "I mean, it's pretty basic, but I was - well, I cracked."

"And we've found our way through to the school," Scorpius says, nudging me. "Well, Riley has found a way. I just followed her. It may work."

"Are you sure it will work?" I asked, butting in.

"Yes!" Delphi says, with certainty.

"It's a brilliant plan," Albus says. "The secret to not getting Cedric killed is to stop him winning the Triwizard Tournament. If he doesn't win, he can't be killed."

"And I understand that but..." Scorpius says.

"So we just need to mess his chances supremely badly in task one," Albus says. "The first task is getting a golden egg from a dragon - how did Cedric distract the dragon -"

Delphi puts her hand in the air. Albus grins and points at her. "-by transfiguring a stone into a dog," she answers.

"-Well, a little Expelliarmus and he won't be able to do that," he says.

I rolled my eyes as I didn't enjoy this stupid double acting from both Albus and Delphi. "You know what," I said, sounding angry. "Screw this." I walked off. "You three have your fun. I've already had my fun."

"Good, I-we don't need you anyways," I heard Delphi mutter. I walked off angrily. I couldn't put up with that stupid double-act between Albus and Delphi anymore.

As I continued walking, I sat down to figure my way out of the Forbidden Forest and head towards Hogwarts to talk to Professor McGonagall about Delphi. Fiddling with some twigs, stripped off the leaves. I heard twigs snap as I turned to see Scorpius walked towards me.

"What are you doing?" He asks.

"What does it look like?" I answered. "I'm trying to find my way out of the Forbidden Forest. I'm going to McGonagall and telling her everything."

"What?" He asks. "You can't."

"What say I can?" I asked. "I wanted to do this, but I'm pulling out."

"Because of Delphi," he says. "Because of what she is doing. A double act with Albus. I understand that, but you shouldn't be singled out because of this."

"I know but -" I said.

"Please, Riley," he says. "Come. I know I'm feeling the same way too. Just ignore Delphi's and Albus's double act. I'm ignoring the double act."

I sighed. Scorpius hands me a cloak from Beauxbatons as I walked back with Scorpius as I see Delphi kissing Albus on the cheeks with him blushing. I rolled my eyes at that moment. "She's not coming with us," Albus stated.

"She didn't kiss me - did you notice?" Scorpius says. I purposely nudge him.

"And Albus, you've quickly turned pale and red. Both at the same time," I added. "That's a first."

We continued onto our journey towards the edge of Forbidden Forest. "And there it is," Scorpius announces.

"Hogwarts," Albus adds. "Never seen this view of it before."

"Such a beautiful site," I added.

"Still get a tingle, don't you?" Scorpius asks. "From the moment I first heard of it, I was desperate to go. I mean, Dad didn't like it there but even the way he described it... From the age of ten I'd check the _Daily Prophet_ first thing every morning - certain some sort of tragedy would have befallen it - certain I wouldn't get go."

"And then you got there and it turned out to be terrible after all," Albus says.

"Not for me," Scorpius says. I turned around to see Scorpius. I was shocked by hearing this coming from Scorpius. The boy who gets bullied for being 'Voldemort's Son' and being friends with Albus and I. "All I ever wanted to do was go to Hogwarts and have a mate to get up to mayhem with. Just like Harry Potter. But I got two. One - his son and the other - Cory Matthew's daughter. How crazily fortunate is that."

"But I'm nothing like my dad," Albus says. "Nor is Riley like her dad."

"My dad doesn't like you at all, Albus," I added.

"True, but we're all best friends," he adds. "You are my best friends and you'll always be my best friend."

I hear Ron Weasley call out. "Albus? Albus!"

I looked at both boys scared as I also see fear in Albus's eyes. "But we've got to go - now," he says.

I see Albus take the Time-Turner from Scorpius as Albus presses down upon it activating the Time-Turner. I see the Time-Turner begin to vibrate and then explodes into a storm of movement. The ground begins to move as I stared at the Time-Turner. There's giant whoosh of light and a smashing noise and from that moment time stops. It turns over, thinks for a bit and begins to spooling backwards slowly at first but now quickly.


	8. Chapter 8: Girl Meets Time Warp - Part 1

Chapter 8: Girl Meets Time Warp - Part 1

 _"So, I have to go and find my own way. I have to go and create my individual path, and I must do it all alone by myself. Come on, Maya." - Riley Matthews, Girl Meets Cory and Topanga, Girl Meets World_

The noises of the crowd startles me as I find myself standing next to Albus watching the whole performance of Ludo Bagman. "Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, I give you the greatest - the fabulous - the one - and the only TRIWIZARD TOURNAMENT." I hear a loud cheer.

"If you're from Hogwarts. Give me a cheer."

I hear a loud chair from Hogwarts.

"If you're from Durmstrang - give me a cheer."

There's another loud cheer this time coming from Durmstrang.

"AND IF YOU'RE FROM BEAUXBATONS GIVE ME A CHEER."

There's a slightly limp of cheer coming from Beauxbatons.

"Slightly less enthusiastic from the French there."

"This has to work," Scorpius says, happily. "That's Ludo Bagman."

"And there they are," Ludo Bagman announces. "Ladies and gentlemen - boys and girls - I present to you - the reasons why we're all here - THE CHAMPIONS. Representing Durmstrang, what eyebrows, what a gait, what a boy, there's nothing he won't try on a broomstick, it's Viktor Krazy Krum." I see Viktor Krum looking displeases with himself being introduced as 'Krazy Krum'.

I looked over to see both Albus and Scorpius getting used to playing Durmstrang students. "Go, go Krazy Krum," they chanted. "Go, go Krazy Krum."

"From the Beauxbatons Academy - zut alors, it's Fleur Delacour!" Ludo Bagman announces. I joined into the small applause along with the other Beautxbatons students. Fleur looked a bit uncomfortable as she sees her fellow students and also competitors. "And from Hogwarts not one but two students, he makes us all go weak at the kneesy, he's Cedric Delicious Diggory." I see a handsome seventeen year old boy which I presume that is Cedric Diggory. He looked calm as he looks around the stadium. "And then the other - you know him as the Boy Who Lived, I know him as the boy who keeps surprising us."

I looked down to see a younger version of Harry Potter. He looked small compared to the other competitors apart from Fleur. "That's my dad," Albus says.

"Yes," Ludo Bagman states. "It's Harry Plucky Potter." There's cheering, but a bit less. Most of the cheering comes from a girl who looked like Rose. "And now - silence please all. The - first - task. Retrieving a golden egg. From a nest of - ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, I give you - DRAGONS. And guiding the dragons - CHARLIE WEASLEY."

There are more cheers. "If you're going to stand so close I'd rather you didn't breath on me quite so much," the girl in front of us said.

"Rose?" Scorpius says. "What are you doing here?"

"Who's Rose?" The girl asks. "And what's happened to your accent?"

"Sorry, Hermione," Albus replies in a terrible accent. "He's got you mixed up with someone else."

"How do you know my name?" Young Hermione asks.

"And with no time to lose, let's bring out our first champion - facing a Swedish Short-Snout, I give you - CEDRIC DIGGORY," Ludo Bagman calls out. I hear the dragon roar as I see young Hermione and Albus readying their wands. "And Cedric has entered the stage. And he seems ready. Scared but ready. He dodges this way. He dodges that way. The girls swoon as he dives for cover. They cry as one: don't damage our Diggory, Mr Dragon."

I looked at Scorpius as I notice something is wrong. "Is it supposed to do that?" I asked.

"No," he replies. "Something is wrong. Something is definitely wrong. It's shaking." I notice Albus not looking at the both of us, but focused on the task at hand. "Albus, something is wrong. The Time-Turner, it's shaking."

I hear a ticking noise coming from the Time-Turner as it begins an incessant and somewhat dangerous. "And Cedric skirts left and dives right - and he readies his wand - what has this young, brave, handsome man got up his sleeve now-" Ludo Bagman calls out.

Albus extends his wand and whispers, "Expelliarmus." Cedric's wand is summoned to Albus's hand.

"-But no, what's this?" Ludo Bagman calls out. "Is it Dark Mark or is it something else entirely - Cedric Diggory is disarmed -"

"Albus," I said, looking down at the Time-Turner in Scorpius's hand. "Something is wrong..." The ticking gets louder and louder.

"It's all going wrong for Diggors," Ludo Bagman says. "This could be the end of the task for him. The end of the tournament."

Scorpius grabs Albus and my arms. There is crescendo in the ticking and a flash. I felt a lot of pain - pain in my legs and I peel over and start crying. "Albus!" Scorpius says. "Riley! Did it hurt you?" Scorpius walks over to me as my sobbing got worse. "Albus, there's something wrong with Riley."

Albus limps over toward us, as I continue sobbing. "It's my left foot," I screamed in pain. "It just shot up in pain." Albus removes my shoe and sock as he notices my foot.

"It's twisted," he say. "I don't think it's fractured. It would hurt more if it is fractured."

I looked over at Scorpius who wraps my foot with my sock. "What the hell happened?" I asked.

"There must be some limit - the Time-Turner must have some kind of _time_ limit..." He answers.

"Do you think we've done it?" Albus asks. "Do you think we've changed anything?'

I see my dad running on with Harry, my dad, Ron, Ginny and Draco as I continued sobbing in pain. I heard some sort of glimmer as I see Scorpius place the Time-Turner in his pocket. I also notice that Albus was also in pain. "I told you," Ron says to my dad. "I told you I saw them."

"I think we're about to find out," Scorpius says.

"Hello, dad," Albus says. "Is something wrong?" My dad looks at both Harry and Albus with disbelieve.

"Yes," Harry says. "You could say that."

I suddenly felt weight on my leg as I see Albus who fainted on my leg. Ginny and Harry rush over towards us to help.

 **Bit of a short chapter but I hope you all enjoy it. Anyway, I'll be uploading every few days now mainly because I am now officially on holidays for a week. Remember to favourite/review this fanfic. Thanks and enjoy.**


	9. Chapter 9: Girl Meets Gryffindor

Chapter 9: Girl Meets Gryffindor

 _"Do you really think I'm one of those girls who follows rules and never gets into trouble?" - Riley Matthews, Girl Meets World (Episode), Girl Meets World_

The bed was soft when I woke up. Hovering over me was my dad - who looked as happy as ever when he saw me. He gives me a massive hug as I found myself waking up. This hug wasn't exactly uncomfortable, but it felt soft and warm - something that I missed from my dad a lot ever since I was sorted in Slytherin. He seemed a bit distracted upon seeing the close curtains to keep Albus private but he seemed to have full attention on me.

"What were you doing in the Forbidden Forest and not being on the train with Potter and Malfoy?" He asks me.

I had to lie, "Trying to stop them from doing something stupid." My lying has gone from terrible to great in two years - yes, I lied to myself that I like Albus a lot, but I didn't want to admit it at all. I notice my father eye balling Harry as he sees Harry exit. Harry seemed to care no less, but he nods at my father. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing," he replies. I knew this was a lie. My father is a terrible liar.

"Dad, just tell me," I said. He looked away from Harry as he exits.

"Harry and I are co-workers not friends," he says, dully. "But you and Albus never got along. Often fighting amongst each other. Fighting for each other's attention."

I sat there looking shocked. Albus and I aren't friends - we basically hate each other's guts. "Maya is your best friend," he continues. "You two are in Gryffindor together along with Lucas."

"What about Farkle and Smackle?" I asked.

"Farkle and Smackle are in Ravenclaw," he answers.

"And am I close to Scorpius Malfoy?" I ask.

"You two haven't spoken since the end of last year," he replies. "You two were in a relationship."

I felt myself cringe in the stomach. Scorpius and I dating? That is disgusting. Don't get me wrong, Scorpius and I are best friends but us dating was pretty much cringe-worthy. "I must leave you," he says, as he hugs me again and leaves me be.

* * *

The next day, I walked to the Great Hall as I am greeted by Maya and Lucas, both of whom were happy to see me. "Come, Riles," she says, as I sat down beside her and Lucas. Smackle and Farkle waved at us as we sat down. We all waved back.

"So, I heard you caught Malfoy and Potter sneaking back into the Castle," Lucas says. "Is it true?"

"Of course it is," Maya adds. "Potter and Malfoy always want the attention as much as the next person. I mean Malfoy wants you back after your break up last year."

"It must've been terrible," I added.

"Terrible, you could say that," she adds. "Potter got himself involved saying that 'Malfoy only had the attention span of a toad'. You punch Potter right in the nose, breaking his nose - which by the way, I was proud."

"Potter mustn't have many friends," I added.

"You could say that again," Lucas adds. "Nobody wants to be friends with him. You tried - once, but he pushed you away."

Shocked, I looked over to see Scorpius trying to catch Albus's eye. I looked to see Albus entering the Great Hall with his so-called friends. The friends seemed to not involve Albus in the conversation at all as I see Albus walk over to where Maya, Lucas and I are sitting.

"What do you want, Potter?" Maya asks, dully.

"I want to speak with Riley, Maya," he replies.

"Maybe, Riles doesn't want to speak with you," she says.

"Maya," I sighed. "Please."

"Urgh, fine," she says. "But if you hurt her, I'll find you and hurt you, Potter. I'll see you in Charms, Pumpkin."

I nodded as I waved goodbye to both Maya and Lucas. "Bye, Peaches," I said, dramatically as she smiles back at me. "I'll miss you."

"'Pumpkin', seriously," Albus laughed.

"Oh, haha," I said. "Maya and I created our own nicknames for each other ever since we were little."

"Of course you did," he adds. "Look, I want to talk to you. I know we're technically not friends in this dimension, but we were friends, same with Scorpius - best friends."

"Albus," I sighed. "Maybe it is best if we aren't friends."

"But-" he says.

"Hear me out," I said. "Maya and Lucas don't like you at all - hell in this dimension I don't even acknowledge your existence, so why would they want to be friends with you?"

He looked over at Scorpius who looked sad. "We are still friends," Albus says, sounding sad.

I sighed as I stood up. "I'll see you in Charms, Albus," I said.

* * *

At lunch, I sat with Maya as Lucas had detention with Slughorn for misuse of school property. She was eating her lunch as I sat down. "I need to ask you something," I said.

"Yes, you should superglue Albus to a toilet seat," she jokes. I rolled my eyes. Maya in this dimension seems to have something against Albus. She never held a grudge against Albus in the other timeline.

"I wasn't planning to superglue him to a toilet seat," I added. "Anyway, I want your advice. Mainly about - you know - the opposite gender."

"Being specific about gender, aren't you?" She asks me.

"I'm trying to be as secretive as I can," I said. "Look, I may like someone, but I don't know if they like me back. How would you know?"

"About them liking you back," she says. "That's easy, if it is the way they look at you, then they like you. Why are you asking me? I thought you were in a relationship with Ranger Rick."

"Maybe I like Potter," I muttered.

"Ew, you are disgusting, Riles," she says. "Potter? Seriously? Couldn't you like someone else - like Farkle?" I didn't know how I should respond to Maya's disgust about me liking Albus. I looked down the table to see Albus sitting away from us. He seems to me fiddling with his food, but I notice as soon as Maya looks away, he looks at me giving me a small smile. I missed being friends with him and Scorpius. "See, proof that he doesn't like you. He isn't even making eye contact."

We continued eating as we started getting ready for Defence Against the Dark Arts with Professor Granger. "Hermione teaches this class," Maya says. "Don't get on the wrong side of Hermione. She'll give you some torture detention. Lucas got into trouble last year and well he is still shaken up and I still bring it up, because he deserves it."

I laughed as we walked to class. I sat in the front row along with Farkle and Smackle, as I am interested in what Hermione will do in this lesson. Hermione enters silently as she stares at all of us. I heard a bang as I see Albus. "Potter the train jumper," Maya mutters. "Oh, how I wonder what Professor Granger will call him?"

"Ah yes," Hermione says. "Our train absconder. Finally joined us." Maya snickered as Albus looked unsure.

"Hermione?" He says, looking amazed.

"Professor Granger I believe is my name," she says.

"What are you doing here?" He asks.

"What does it look like?" Maya said, loudly. "Teaching?"

Hermione looks at Maya with displeasure, but I notice the glimmer of smile in her eyes when Maya mentions this. "But... You're... You're... Minister for Magic," Albus says.

"Someone is crazy," Maya adds to the tension. Hermione slams her fists on our table. "Miss Hart, enough of you including commentary which is incredibly painful. Anyway, we're going to look at Patronus Charm."

"You're our Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher," Albus says, sounding amazed.

"Ding-Dong, someone needs his ears checked," Maya mutters.

"Losing patience now," Hermione says. "Ten points from Gryffindor."

"That's unfair," Maya says. "He is just doing that on purpose, isn't he, Polly?"

Oh, great, Polly Chapman is also in this timeline. "Yep, Maya," she says. "He just hates Gryffindor."

"Miss Hart, Miss Chapman, enough of your chatter," Hermione says. "Settle down. And I suggest you join Miss Chapman, Albus. And end this charade."

"But you're not this mean," Albus says.

"And that's twenty points from Gryffindor to assure Albus Potter that I am this mean," she says.

"Ass," Maya coughs.

"Kisser," I heard Lucas say.

"If you don't sit down right now, Albus..." Yann Fredricks says.

"Can I just say-" Albus says.

"No, you can't," Hermione says. "Just keep quiet, Potter, otherwise you'll lose what limited popularity you read have. Now who can tell me what a Patronus is? No? No one? You really are a most disappointing bunch."

I put my hand up as Hermione smiles at me. "Miss Matthews."

"The Patronus Charm repels Dementors who are from Azkaban," I replied. "A strong Patronus will eliminate a Dementors, meanwhile a weak Patronus will repel the Dementor a short distance."

"Correct," she says. "Five points to Gryffindor."

"No," Albus announces. "This is stupid. Where's Rose? She'll tell you that you're being ridiculous."

"Who's Rose?" Hermione asks. "Your invisible friend?"

"Rose Granger-Weasley! Your daughter!" He says. "Of course because you and Ron aren't married Rose-"

"How dare you!" Hermione shouts. "Fifty points from Gryffindor. And I assure you if anyone interrupts me again it'll be a hundred points and for you, Albus a detention is looming... As Riley has stated, A Patronus is a magical charm, a projection of all your most positive feelings and takes shape of the animal with whom you share the deepest affinity. It is a gift of light. If you can conjure up a Patronus, you can protect yourself against the world. Which, in some of our cases seems like a necessity sooner rather than later."

 **Another chapter done and dusted. Hopefully you guys like this fanfiction so far. As this is the long weekend for me, I'll be uploading earlier than expected for this fanfic on Monday. Remember to Fav and/or Review.**


	10. Chapter 10: Girl Meets Library

Chapter 10: Girl Meets Library

 _"I had called Flurry. We fell out over the correct rules of Gobstones." - Scorpius Malfoy, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child_

I exit the classroom along with Maya as we walked to our next lesson Herbology. "See, I told you," she says. "Potter makes Gryffindor lose nearly all their points. That's why you hate him so much. You gain points then he loses them for you." I nodded as I understand what she means, but I didn't want to hate him as much as I used to. I smiled as I see Scorpius walking in the direction where I was. He smiles back as I continued walking.

I walked into the library as I found myself reading some books as I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to find Delphi Diggory, looking displeased. "Riley," she says. "I've been looking for you everywhere."

"Well, here I am," I said. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Checking of course," she adds. "Cedric is still dead."

"Hermione never married Ron," I added. "Ron married Padma. Rose and Hugo don't exist. I'm supposed to hate Albus and Scorpius. I'm Gryffindor. I'm friends with Maya. And I'm in a relationship with Jerk Face Friar."

"I know," she says. "And I also know you like Albus a lot. I saw you being jealous of Albus and I double-acting."

"You were acting like a cow," I added. "Trying to hurt my feelings, Delphi."

"I'm sorry," she adds. "I'm sorry and I fully understand your feelings about Albus. When you walked away, Albus was worried and didn't even speak to me. He blamed me basically until you came back with Scorpius."

"But he was upset that you weren't even coming," I added.

"Yes," she says. "I know he was. But I also know he likes you a lot, Riley. Anyway, I want you to use the Time-Turner again. Convince Albus to use it again."

"You know that Time-Turner made me twist my ankle right," I added. "I was injured."

"I know," she says. "But Cedric is needs to come back, Riley."

I nodded in agreement. Delphi was growing on me. _Slowly_. I wasn't exactly hating her anymore, but still did not trust her at all. I said my goodbyes to Delphi as I walked to the Gryffindor common room with a book about Time-Turners in hand. I wanted a clearer understanding of The Time-Turners before using The Timer-Turners again.

That's when I found out there were two types of Time-Turners - Typical Time-Turners which have the limit of travelling back a maximum of five hours and the majority were destroyed at the Battle of the Department of Mysteries. It is known that Hogwarts students can apply for this type of Time-Turner in order to take more classes, but they must undergo a large amount of screening process and must follow a most stringent set of rules. I know that Hermione Granger use that sort of Time-Turner to get to most of her classes back in 1993. Then there is the True Time-Turner which can be used to go back further than the five hour mark.

The following day came as Maya and Lucas forced me to avoid both Albus and Scorpius. I hated avoiding them as they are my best friends but Maya and Lucas always seemed to be around. At lunchtime, I made my way to the Great Hall without Maya and Lucas tailgating me when I ran into someone and dropped my books and causing me to tumble over. "I'm super sorry," I said. "I should've looked where I was going." I looked up to see Albus kneeling on the ground helping me with my books.

"No, it's my fault, Riley," he says. "I didn't see you." He looked nervous as he says this – maybe worried that my friends would turn up any second. He blushes as he helps me pick up my books and hands my books to me. "Meet with me in the library before dinner."

"RILES?!" I heard Maya shouting at me. She walks towards us. "Dork face Potter. Come on, Riles." She walks in the direction of the Great Hall signalling me to follow her.

"I'll see," I said, as I walked off.

* * *

Maya didn't question me about talking with Albus. In fact she avoided the subject altogether. As the afternoon drawn to a close, I decided to head down to the library to speak with both Scorpius and Albus. I arrived at the library as I see Scorpius looking around wearily as he sees me. He seemed to be happy as he saw me and walks towards me to greet me. "I'm sorry that we haven't talked," I said. "I mean, Maya and Lucas are always on my case and apparently we hate each other or in Maya's case bully each other."

"I wouldn't bully a Pumpkin for a second," Scorpius laughed.

"Wait, how come you called me 'A Pumpkin'?" I asked him.

"Well, I always hear Maya calling you 'Pumpkin' a lot," he replies. "But by all means, you do look like a pumpkin."

I punched him lightly in the arm as we see Albus enter the library walking towards us. "Hi, Al," I said. He rolls his eyes, looking annoyed. "Bus."

"Scorpius, I can't…" Albus says.

"I know," Scorpius says. "You're in Gryffindor. You don't want to see me now. But here I am anyway. Talking to you and Pumpkin."

"I'm seriously considering making fun of your nickname, Riley," Albus says to me.

"Don't you dare," I laughed.

"Look, Scorpius, we can't talk so-" he says.

"You have to," Scorpius says. "You think you can ignore everything that's happened? The world has gone crazy, have you notice?"

"I know, okay?" Albus says, rudely. "Ron's gone strange. Hermione's a professor, apparently Riley and Maya bully me, it's all wrong but-"

"And Rose doesn't exist," Scorpius concluded.

"I know," Albus says. "Look, I don't understand everything, but you can't be here."

"Because of what we did, Rose wasn't even born," Scorpius says. "Do you remember being told about the Triwizard Tournament Yule Ball? All four Triwizard Champions took a partner. Your dad took Parvati Patil, Viktor Krum took –"

"Hermione," I interrupted. "My dad took my mum. They had their first kiss there. My dad said he saw Ron being a massive prat to Hermione."

"Oh, how romantic," Scorpius says. "Only he didn't. I found Rita Skeeter's book about them. And it's very different. Ron took Hermione to the ball."

"WHAT?" Albus exclaimed.

"Ssshh!" Polly says, quietly.

I looked at Polly as she walks off. "As friends," Scorpius continues. "And they danced in a friendly way and it was nice then he danced with Padma Patil and that was nicer and they started dating and he changed a bit and then they got married meanwhile Hermione became a –"

"Psychopath," Albus says.

"Hermione was supposed to go to the ball with Krum,' I said. "Do you know why she didn't? Because she had suspicions the two strange Durmstrang boys she met before the first task were somehow involved with the disappearance of Cedric's wand. She believed we, under Viktor's orders, cost Cedric's the first task."

"Wow," Albus exclaimed.

"And without Krum, Ron never got jealous and that jealousy was all-important and so Ron and Hermione stayed very good friends but never fell in love – never got married – never had Rose," Scorpius says.

"So that's why Dad's so – did he change too?" Albus asks.

"Pretty sure he didn't," I replied. "I mean he is still Head of Magical Law Enforcement. Married Ginny. Three kids."

"So why is he being such a-" Albus says, but he is interrupted by the librarian monitoring the library.

"Have you heard me, Albus?" I asked. "This is bigger than you and your dad. Professor Croaker's law – the furthest someone can go back in time without possibility of serious harm to the traveller or time itself is five hours. And we went back in years. The smallest moment, the smallest change, it creates ripples. And we – we've created really bad ripples. Rose and Hugo were never born because of what we did."

"Ssshh!" the Librarian says, quietly.

"Fine," Albus concluded. "Let's go back and fix it. Get Cedric and Rose back."

"…Is the wrong answer," Scorpius says.

"You've still got the Time-Turner, right?" Albus asks. "No one found it?" Scorpius takes the Time-Turner out of his pocket.

"Yes, but…" Scorpius says. Albus snatches the Time-Turner from his hand. "No, don't… Albus. Don't you understand how bad things could get?" I see Scorpius grabs for the Time-Turner but Albus pushes him back as they wrestle inexpertly.

"Things need fixing, Scorpius," Albus says. "Cedric still needs saving. Rose needs bringing back. We'll be more careful. Whatever Croaker says, trust me, trust us. We'll get it right this time."

"No we won't," Scorpius says. "Give it back, Albus! Give it back!"

I pushed Albus away trying to get the Time-Turner. "Not afraid of hitting a girl, Albus," I shouted. "No wonder why Maya thinks you are a dork. All you think about is about how important it is to get Cedric back. It wouldn't work."

"Riley, don't," Albus says.

"I could break that Time-Turner you know," I said. "Or I could hand it to McGonagall? Perhaps she'll have some use for it."

"This is important," Albus says.

"Yes, it's too important – for us," Scorpius says. We're not good at this stuff. We'll get it wrong.

"Who's saying that we'll get it wrong?" Albus asks.

"Riley and I are," Scorpius says. "Because that's what we do. We mess things up. We lose. We're losers, true and total losers. Haven't you realised that yet?"

I hit Albus across the back has he gets the upper hand and pins Scorpius to the ground.

"Well, I wasn't a loser before I met you," Albus announces.

"Albus, whatever you've got to prove to your dad – this isn't the way –" Scorpius says.

"I don't have anything to prove to my dad," Albus says. "I've got to save Cedric to save Rose. And maybe without you and Riley holding me back, I can make a proper go of it."

"Without us?" I exclaimed. "Oh, I feel sorry for the poor pitiful Albus Potter. With his chip on his shoulder. Just a poor and pitiful Albus Potter. That's just sad."

"What are you saying?" he says, looking towards me.

"People look at you because your dad's the famous Harry Potter, saviour of the Wizarding world," I said. "People look at Scorpius because they think his dad is Voldemort. Voldemort."

"Don't even?" Albus says before being interrupt by Scorpius.

"Can you even slightly imagine what that's like?" Scorpius asks. "Have you even ever tried? No. Because you can't see beyond the end of your nose. Because you can't see beyond the end of your stupid thing with your dad. He will always be Harry Potter, you know that right? And you will always be his son. And I know it's hard, and the other kids are awful but you have to learn to be okay with that, because – there are worse things, okay? There was a moment I was excited, when I realised time was different, a moment when I thought my mum hadn't got sick. Maybe my mum wasn't dead. But no, turns out, she was. I'm still the child of Voldemort, without a mother, giving sympathy to the boy who doesn't ever give anything back. So I'm sorry if I've ruined both of your lives because I tell you – you wouldn't have a chance of ruining mine – it was already ruined. You just didn't make it better. Because you're a terrible – the most terrible friend. Not you, Riles, you are the most caring and most clumsy person I've ever met."

I smiled at both Albus and Scorpius as I hugged them tightly. "Don't you dare fight again," I added.

"You hit hard, Riley," Albus adds.

"Martial arts training from my dad," I said.

"Albus?" I heard McGonagall call out. "Albus Potter. Scorpius Malfoy. Are you in there – together? Because I advise you not to be."

"You two need to hide," I said.

"She's bound to find us," Scorpius says. Albus pulls out a cloak from his bag.

"Riley's right," he says. "We need to hide. Riley can distract her. She's not after you at all."

"We're done for," Scorpius announces.

"Scorpius, look at me," Albus says.

"That's the Invisibility Cloak," Scorpius says. "Isn't it James'?"

"If she finds us, we'll be forced apart forever," Albus says. "Please. I didn't understand. Please."

"I'm about to enter," McGonagall calls out. She enters as she sees me looking at some books. "Miss Matthews, what are you doing here at this late hour?"

"I'm getting a book for my History of Magic essay," I lied. "It's on the Order of the Phoenix. I think Rita Skeeter wrote it."

"You couldn't get the book in the morning?" she asks me.

"No, Maya keeps on distracting me," I answered. "They keep on following me around. So I thought, I should get the book now because they aren't here."

"But I saw you here with Albus and Scorpius," she says.

"Albus, yes," I said. "We bumped into each other. He was helping me find the book when he said I should do his dad. I didn't see Scorpius – no wait, I did. He was busy looking up some potion ingredient for a potion."

"If you see them, separate them, Riley," she says. "They shouldn't be together at all. Albus' father wants them separated."

I nodded as she disappears down the hallway. "Brilliant lying," Scorpius announces. "You are coming quite a pro."

"That's what you get when your father is Cory Matthews," I said. "Anyway, where did you get that cloak, Albus?"

"I stole this from James," Albus answers. "He's remarkably easy to steal from; his trunk combination is the date he got his first broomstick. I've found the cloak make avoiding bullies like Maya and Lucas easier." Scorpius nods. "I'm sorry – about your mum. I know we don't talk about her enough – but I hope you know – I'm sorry – it's rubbish – what happened to her – to you."

"Thanks," Scorpius says.

"My dad said – said that you were this dark cloud around me," Albus says. "My dad started to think – and I just knew I had to stay away and if I didn't, Dad said he would –"

"Your dad thinks the rumours are true – I am the son of Voldemort?" Scorpius asks.

"His department – including your dad, Riley are currently investigating it," Albus replies.

"Good," Scorpius says. "Let them. Sometimes – sometimes I find myself thinking – maybe they're true too."

"No," I said. "They can't be true. And you know why, Scorpius. Voldemort isn't capable to have a kind son – and you are kind, Scorpius. But I firmly believe that you are not his son."

"Same," Albus adds. "To the depths of your belly to the tips for your fingers, I truly believe Voldemort – Voldemort couldn't have a child like you." I notice how Scorpius is moved by us saying everything nice about him not being Voldemort's son.

'That's nice – that's nice thing to say," he says.

"And it's something I should have said a long time ago," Albus adds. "In fact, you're probably the best person I know, apart from Riley, yes, Riley, I speak about you in a second. And you don't – you couldn't – hold me back – you make me stronger – and when dad forced us apart – without you –"

"I didn't much like my life without you and Riley in it either," Scorpius says.

"And I know I'll always be Harry Potter's son – and I will sort that out in my head – and I know compared to you my life is pretty good really and that he and I are comparatively lucky –"

"Albus," I sighed.

"Sorry," he says. "And Riley, you are the clumsiest person I know but also the third smartest – or the second smartest person in the room. You always keep me grounded."

"Grounded, yes," I said. "But I don't agree with the term being clumsy, but it's in my genes. Thanks to my dad." There's an awkward silence.

"As much as I like this awkward silence and your apology has started to talk more about your dad, Albus and yes, you are talking more about you than me again, so quit while you're ahead." Albus smiles and stretches out his hand.

"Friends?" he says to us.

"Always," we both replied. Scorpius extends his hand as Albus shakes his hand while Albus pulls me in for another hug. "Another awkward moment for Scorpius," Scorpius says as Albus hugs me tightly. The hug felt much warmer.

"But I'm pleased we had this argument because it's given me a really good idea," Albus says.

"About what?" I asked.

"It involves the second task," he replies. "And humiliation."

"You're still talking about going back in time?" Scorpius asks. "Have we been having the same conversation?"

"You are both right," Albus answers. "We are losers. We're brilliant at losing and so we should be using our own knowledge here. Our own powers. Losers are taught to be losers. And there's only one way to teach a loser – and we know that better than anyone – humiliation. We need to humiliate him. So in the second task that's what we'll do."

I think for about a minute or so when I smiled. "Brilliant," I announced.

"That's a really good strategy," Scorpius says.

"I know," Albus says, nodding in agreement.

"I mean, quite spectacular," Scorpius says. "Humiliate Cedric to save Cedric. Clever. And Rose?"

"That I'm saving as a sparkly surprise," Albus answers. "I can do it without you two – but I want you two there. Because I want us to this together. Set things right together. So… will you both come?"

"But, just a minute," Scorpius says. "Isn't – wasn't – the second task took place in the lake and you're not allowed to leave the school building?"

Albus grins. "Yes," he says. "About that… we need to find the girl's bathroom on the first floor."

 **Sorry for the late update. I've been busy recovering and yes, my internet is really terrible at the moment - I'm currently awaiting the moment that we finally get NBN (National Broadband Network) which rolls out in a few weeks. I'll try and upload as much as I can (this chapter took about two hours to write). I'm hoping for next week - hopefully. Remember to fav and review.**


	11. Chapter 11: Girl Meets Time Warp: Part 2

Chapter 11: Girl Meets Time Warp: Part 2

 _"I get up in the morning and you're already up. I go to sleep, you're still up. There's food on the table. Clean clothes. You take us where we need to go. You have a job and you still make time to take care of me and Auggie. And I know now that may not be so easy. So if I forgotten to say thank you, I'm saying it now. Thank you. Oh and you too, dad." - Riley Matthews, Girl Meets Forgotten, Girl Meets World_

I swam next to Albus as I hear Ludo Bagman call out: "Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, I give you – the greatest – the fabulous – the one – the only TRIWIZARD TOURNAMENT! If you're from Hogwarts. Give me a cheer." I hear a loud cheer. We continued to descend through the water with ease. "If you're from Durmstrang – give me a cheer." There's another loud cheer. "AND IF YOU'RE FROM BEAUXBATONS GIVE ME A CHEER." There's a slightly less limp cheer. "The French are getting into this. And they're off… Viktor's a shark, of course he is, Fleur looks remarkable, ever plucky Harry is using Gillyweed, clever Harry, very clever – and Cedric – well Cedric, what a treat ladies and gentlemen, Cedric is using a Bubble Charm to cruise through the lake."

I see Cedric Diggory approach us through the water, a bubble over his head. We raise our wands together and fire an Engorgement Charm through the water. He turns at us and looks confused at us. The look on his face hits him like a ton of bricks – the water grows gold and he starts growing bigger. He looks at himself – entirely panicked and we watch as Cedric ascends helplessly through the water.

"But no, what's this… Cedric Diggory is ascending out of the water and seemingly out of the competition. Oh, ladies and gentlemen, we don't have our winner but we certainly have or loser. Cedric Diggory is turning into a balloon and this balloon wants to fly. Fly, ladies and gentlemen, fly. Fly out of the task and out of the tournament and – oh my, it gets wilder still, around Cedric fireworks _explode_ declaiming – 'Ron loves Hermione' – and the crowd love that – oh, ladies and gentlemen, the look on Cedric's face. It's quite some picture, it's quite some sight, it's quite some tragedy. This is a humiliation, there's no other word for it."

I see Albus smile wildly as he swims over to high-five Scorpius and I, but I then notice that Cedric had become the laughing stock as people laugh as they see him ascend. The world becomes dark – almost black even. There's a flash and a bang and the Time-Turner ticks to a stop. We are back in the present but I found this world almost dark. I emerge from the lake as we are triumphant. "Woooo-hoooo!" Scorpius cheers. I look around, surprised. Where did Albus go? He was right beside me.

"Scorpius," I said. "We have to find Albus, Scorpius," I said to Scorpius as we made our way back into the lake. The lake was freezing as I started swimming trying to find Albus. That's when I figured out that Albus never existed. Hogwarts felt different.

"Scorpius Malfoy," someone calls out. "Riley Matthews. Get out of the lake. Get out of the lake. Right now." The pink woman pulls me out of the lake.

"Miss, I need help," I said. "Please, Miss."

"Miss?" the woman says. "I'm Professor Umbridge, the Headmistress of your school, I'm no Miss."

"You're headmistress?" I said. "But I…"

"I am the Headmistress and however important your family may be – it doesn't give you an excuse to dilly-dally, to mess about," she says.

"There was a boy in this lake," I said. "You need to get help. We are looking for our friend, Miss. Professor. Headmaster. One of Hogwarts's students, Miss. I'm looking for Albus Potter."

"Potter? Albus Potter," she says. "There's no such student. In fact, there hasn't been a Potter at Hogwarts for years and that boy didn't turn out so well. Not so much rest in peace, Harry Potter, more rest in perpetual despair. Total troublemaker."

"Harry Potter is dead?" I asked, aloud. I suddenly felt cold. Like the life was suck out of me. Dementors emerges everywhere sucking the life out of me. Wind blows everywhere.

"Have you two swallowed something funny in there? Because a Mudblood without any of us noticing? Harry Potter died over twenty years ago as part of that failed coup of the school – he was one of those Dumbledore terrorists we bravely overthrew at the Battle of Hogwarts. Now come along – I don't know what game you're playing but you're upsetting the Dementors and entirely ruining Voldemort day."

"Voldemort Day?" Scorpius and I asked, looking confused, but we both know that this wasn't the world that we were supposed to live in.

 **Sorry guys for such a short chapter, but here is another chapter. Thank you all for reading this fanfiction so far. I only got about fifteen chapters to go before heading writing the fifth year - which will have more interaction between Riley and Albus as their friendship (and relationship) grows. Remember to Fav and Review.**


	12. Delay

Hey guys,

Sorry if you are all expecting another update, but there will be no updates for a while. My computer is fried because I spilt some water on it when I found a DVD that I've been searching for - for ages, so there will be no updates until it is fixed, sorry. But I'm writing this from my iPad and I don't like writing fanfics on my iPad.

Also ive decided to not update Wildisde anymore. I'll try and write more, but I can't garnetee that it will be updated.

Thank you for reading my fanfics so far.

From ClaraOOswald1995


End file.
